Sweet Love
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: So this is a Mobiumshipping oneshot between YamixYugixAtemu. So I suggest you read at your own risk. Hope you like it R&R. P.S No flames if you don't like yaoi, the pairing, or anything else irrelevant. Later!


_Sweet Love_

* * *

_Have you ever had one of those moments when you feel like you're on cloud nine? Like you've gone higher then you thought you could? It's almost like it's a dream, but then again it's not. You're living in reality, yet you know that you wish it was a dream so that it can last forever. But alas, good things must come to an end. I would know after all, I have gone through it as well…_

_I met them at a club in downtown Domino. I remember it very clearly. The night was crisp, the kind of night that held the brightness of good fortune high within its stars. Who would have ever thought that this was the night my life would change for the best. Reaching the club I walk inside an order myself a drink. The first thing about the place that caught my attention was the calming atmosphere and the way it seemed to have an air of sensuality that caught you within its web. The place was quite breathtaking actually. The walls were painted a deep crimson red that was darker than any of the finest of wines. The floor was black and sparkled slightly each time the dimmed lights hit it the right way._

_Music played from an unknown source as the different beats melted together as they saw fit. I watched as the bodies of many grind and gyrated to the different sounds. No one truly knows who their partners are with the way so many just go with the flow and dance with whoever is willing. Turning away I get ready to order myself another drink when two figures come and sit on either side of me. Not paying them any attention I was about to get the bartenders attention when a glass was sat in front of me. Surprised, I looked up only to see the ones who sat beside me looking at me. Curiously, I tilt my head as they answer the silent question I asked._

_"Go ahead little one." The first one said._

_"This is for you." The second finished. Squeaking out a soft thank you, I take the offered drink and take a sip. Out of the corner of my eye, I take a quick glance of both their appearances. Since the lights were dimmed, I couldn't see much besides how they looked. The one on my left looked like an older more mature version of me. Pale skinned and they both had the same hair style as me, but the streaks were different. The one on my right was bronze skinned and looked as if he was someone from Egyptian lore. Both had crimson eyes that I had to keep myself from staring into. They both held a mysterious air about them that oozed sexuality and power as well. They seemed as if they were twins with all the similarities they had. But with the way they held themselves they reminded me of Egyptian royalty in a way, pharaohs if you may. But all in all they were both undeniably handsome._

_Finishing off my new found drink, I set it back on the counter and clear my throat. Not really sure as to what to say to the mysterious duo, I do the most simple thing there is to do in such a situation. I introduce myself._

_"I'm Yugi." I say without raising my head._

_"Yami." I hear the one on my left say._

_"Atemu." The one on my right says as well._

_"And it is a pleasure to meet Yugi." They say in unison. Not knowing what to say in return, I blush and nod my head. Some would find this situation a bit awkward, but for me it was actually peaceful and I had the feeling the same was felt by the others. Another drink was sat in front of me but this time I didn't bother to look up. I already knew who it was from. Smiling and giving a quick thank you, I take a sip._

_"Yugi." Yami calls. I look up into crimson eyes and tilt my head in question._

_"Would you like to dance with us?" They say together. I don't hesitate. What could be in store for me if I say yes? If I said no? Could this be the night that I can finally let loose and be myself? I don't keep them waiting. I give the answer that will be the beginning of a chain of events._

_"Yes I would like that." Everything seems to move in slow motion as we make our way to the dance floor. The loud music seems to be our only life line as we become one with the crowd. Our moments staying in sync as we tread in uncharted territories. I've never felt this alive before. Finally letting loose and doing something that I normally wouldn't ever think of myself doing. And to be honest, I think both Yami and Atemu new this as well by my body language. Shy at first but slowing gaining my footing to do the same as the others around us._

_The lights grow darker and the music turns to a hypnotic melody. One of the twins in front of me while the other is behind me as we sway to the unspoken beat. It all happened so fast I wouldn't really be able to explain it to you. One minute we were simply dancing and the next we were outside of a house all of us in a lip lock grabbing, gripping, and pulling anything we could get our hands on. I had no idea who was who but it didn't matter. Only one thing was going through all our heads. And that was to feel as much skin as possible._

_My surroundings have changed. I'm no longer outside in the crisp night but inside of the house. I feel hands pulling at my shirt and before I know it I'm thrown on top of a very comfortable bed. But this is no time to admire its softness; this is a time to do what we came here to do. And that is to experience a passion none of us have ever in our lives experienced before._

_"Aibou…"_

_"Little One…"_

_I look up to see that they are both staring down at me with unreadable expressions. And before I knew it, I was stripped of everything I had. This is just too much. My body feels so hot and it seems to have adopted a permanent blush on my skin. What should I do? Almost as if the twins can read my mind, I am assaulted by dozens of kisses all over by the both of them. First my face and then they begin to work their way down. Before I knew it, they reached my hard cock as one thing led to another and I was writhing in immense pleasure._

_Nips, licks, and sucks here and there as the twins take turns attacking my member. I feel like I'm going to explode if they keep this up. Right when I'm close to the edge, they pull away and look me up and down as they look over what they've done. Trying to catch my breath, I uttered only one word. "More…" I said in a breathy whisper. And more is what they gave me. I was thoroughly prepared by one of them, and then lifted up so that Yami could lie on the bed, then I was set on top of his erection. Slowly, he pushed inside of me as I made myself relax to his intrusion. He was thrusting in and out at a steady rate as each thrust hit my pleasure spot dead on. I cried out when it felt as if he was moving deeper inside me._

_Then suddenly he started to slow down and before I could ask why, I felt something blunt pushing against my entrance as well. Turning my head I see that Atemu is carefully trying to seat himself inside. Yelping once he was completely to the hilt, I laid my upper body back on top of Yami while my ass and hips were being held in place by Atemu. After some time they both began moving in sync with each other. Oh god I feel so full, it's almost like they're both fighting to see who can hit my prostate the most. My breathing is getting heavier and I'm close to my breaking point. I think the same goes for the twins too._

_Their thrusts become erratic and soon begin to grow wilder than ever before. So close. So very close. I moan as they both strike my spot at the exact time. Skin slapping against skin and the exotic sounds of pleasure fills my ears as everything begins to become blurry. Finally as they hit my spot one last time mixed with one of them stroking my swollen cock, I arch my back and throw my head back as I scream my climax for all it was worth. And like a chain reaction they cum inside of me with a sigh of completion as they empty themselves completely inside my abused hole and their cum soothes my aching body._

_Exhausted, they pull out and get us situated so that we are all comfortable and me in the middle. They wrap their arms around me and before I fall into the realm of dreams, Yami and Atemu both kiss me passionately and tell me goodnight and sweet dreams. As I descend into a deep slumber, I can't help thinking with me being held in their arms, that this is what sweet love truly is…_


End file.
